List of events
List of all events:Events are conducted 2 to 6 at the same time for 2 to 3 days. - Enchant artifact: Number of enchantements (artifacts) - Astronomy Challenge: Number of times you played in astronomy - Gem-Gold Swap: Swap gems for gold to get rewards - Job Idealists: Number of Job cards used - Sailor Training: Number of times you train sailors - Expert manual Muncher: Number of expert manual you use - Garnet mergers: Number of mergers - Merging garnets: level of merged garnet gives rewards (awesome rewards + can be received multiple times) - Rare Pet Egg: Rewards depending of number of rare eggs opened. - Pet star reward: Rewards will be distributed based on pet stars. Each level reward may be collected multiple times. - Shopaholic: Spend gems in the Bargain shop for extra prizes. - Bargain shop refresh: number of times you refresh the bargain shop -Casino Rollers: How many chips won in Casino - Guild Rankings: reward depend of guild ranking (obviously) - Casino Bookies: How many gold spend in casino - Sailor raiser: rewards distributed on sailors stars (can be collected multiple times) - Pub crawler: gems used in the Pub - Energy burners: number of times you swap gems for energy - Arena star: Number of times you play in arena- Arena fighters: rewards based on rankings - Fishing Rank: ranking made from cumulated scores during the event -> rewards - Fishing Master: Number of time you go fishing - Maze explorers: Number of time you explore mazes - Gear enhancer: get rewards for enhancing gear (shark to griffin; griffin to royal ...) - Gear leveller: get rewards when reaching lv 40/50/60/70 - Gear upgrader: Number of time you ungrade your gear - Raid Ranking - Ship raiders: number of times you raid people - Ship levelling: rewards when your boat reaches level 2/3/4/5 - Ship builder: number of time you fill a requirements for planks or designs - Ship enhancer: number of time you level up your boats - Ressource collecting (NW): number of times you sent ships to collect ressources (you don't have to actually stay on that island, if you recall imediatelly or upon arriving on the island it is comptabilised too) - Attacking other players (NW): number of times you attack someone no matter if you win or lose, sending 3 fleets at once gets this event done faster. - Boss hunting (NW): number of times you send ships to attack Leviathan bosses, send 3 fleets at once. It doesn't matter if you win or lose or recall the ships it still counts. If 1st fleet kills the Boss it still counts as 3 attacks. - Boat levelling (NW): number of time you raised your ships levels, its well seen to keep 1 or 2 low level ships if you already got all the rewards as to prepare next event. - Boat level (NW): reward for reaching a level (between 3 and 30 i think) can be claimed multiple times. Enjoy the read, Joris Zebouloun